


Angelic Letters

by Shae_C



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1940s, Crowley dressed as a British Officer, F/M, Fanart, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Crowley is used to hearing others talk about letters from their angels back home. He's surprised to find his own Angel sent him one as well.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Angelic Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/gifts).



> Hey Cham!! <3 <3 I hope you like your present. I've had so much fun getting to talk with you. You're a great friend and I'm so happy we met! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
